story
by mystic109215
Summary: Stephen was fairly normal entill the mysterious RN came and ruined everything. A break off of toppyoushimonai7's story.


I sighed as I put my book back into my bag. I had just finished the largest book I had ever read in my entire life and my brain felt like a wrung sponge. I walked over to my computer and turned it on.

I was 14, almost 15 and very strange; my name is Stephen. I rarely get angry because I have learned to bottle it up and seal it way, I had just broken up with my girl friend because I asked her to do it with me. At the time I had no control over my body, in my mind I was screaming "NO! STOP!" but I was powerless against my self. I was never quite the same after that, all my friends couldn't quite put their finger on it but I know now what it was, I had become hardened and wise after ward. I didn't know it at the time but I had a dream about what I would be like in the future, as it turns out the dream was right. I had known idea what was about to happen and that it would change me forever.

I started my Internet and got on to my e-mail and saw that one had just come in a minuet ago from an address I didn't recognize. I opened the e-mail to see what this person wanted.

' Log on to messenger, now.

RN'

I stopped and thought for a minuet, then logged on to messenger. A window popped up saying that RN was sending me an IM. I opened the chat window.

RN "good to see you logged on."

Stephen "Who are you?"

RN "You will know me as RN and that's all you need to know. I have a proposition for you."

Stephen "Ok, what's this proposition?"

RN "I'm sure by know you have felt that you are not human, well your not, and Stephen isn't your real name. I am sending a messenger to explain everything as I have limited strength that is running low.

RN has logged off.

"Creep." I said to my self.

"RN is not a creep, in fact RN is one of the most powerful being in all of existence." Said a voice behind me. I thought I had a heart attack; I spun in my chair to look at the speaker trying not to look horrified or frightened. A man wrapped in loose white bandages and a long trench coat was standing behind him.

"Um, how exactly did you get in?" I asked

"Dimension portal."

"So what that guy RN was saying was true?"

"Yes."

"So if Stephen isn't my real name what is my name?"

"Your real name is Aaron. You are not entirely human, only part. I must get you out of this house the other are coming for you. Get what ever essential items you will require for travel and do it quickly."

I ran up to my room and began throwing some cloths into a backpack, grabbed my warmest coat and ran back down stairs.

"Ready?'

"Ya, but where are we going to go?"

"To a friend of mine, lets get moving."

"I don't think so, Aaron's coming with us." Said a deep-bellied voice from behind them.

A massive fist came out of nowhere and sent the wrapped man flying into a wall, knocked unconscious. I turned around just in time to see another fist coming and dodged it.

Then I saw what the fist was attached to and froze with fear. They where anything but human they looked like purple bears with ram's horns. It was the first time I could remember ever being afraid of anything.

One of them laugh at me "Caught him in the stare."

I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move.

Then a large black blur came out of no where and cut the laughing one in half and then slaughtered the last 3 in an instant.

"About time Kuraime. What took you?"

"Sorry Kalist, RN didn't want to give me a gate." Said the thing that Kalist said was Kuraime.

She looked like what I would have called a draconian, half human half dragon. I was oddly attracted to her. She was black except for her eyes which where red.

She looked at me and sighed heavily.

"Come on kid, these guys will evaporate soon. They do that when they're killed," she looked a Kalist, " we need to get out of here, does he know yet?"

"No, I didn't have time to tell him."

"Um, I'm right here." I said feeling out of place.

They just gave me blank excretions then went back to talking.

"That's ok, did you at least tell him his true name? He can't go on with his current one." Said Kuraime.

"Yes I did have time for that. He knows his name is Aaron." Said Kalist.

"Good lets go before renforcements come." Said Kuraime looking around my living room.

I went to grab by bag but Kuraime beat me to it.

"God what did you pack? Your room?" she said opening it and going through it, and then she started throwing things out until I had nothing but 3 days worth of cloths, my hunting knife, and the little money I had.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled.

She looked at me curiously then said, "We will be traveling fast and far and we can't afford you to be loaded down with useless items that you will no longer need." She handed be my now very light and empty backpack.

"Besides you will acquire new items that will be twice as useful and profitable." Said Kalist.

"Ok." I said defeated.

We headed toward the door when the air around it shimmered and another one of the things stepped through the gate. It was then that I realized that the creatures had sharugaun and unfortunately I was leading the other two. When I saw the eyes something in him woke with a start, it was the same thing that had come when he sent the school bully to the hospital with two broken arms and a concussion in first grade. It laughed with glee and took over. I felt the greatest surge of power and everything slowed down and I slaughtered the thing with out mercy, but the thing is it wasn't me; I had no control. I was just a bystander to my own life through my own eyes. What ever had control of me was thoroughly enjoying the slaughter with such a coolness that horrified me more than seeing the things still beating heart in my hand as I crushed it and it screamed in agony, blood spurting from its mouth. When it died the thing controlling me let go and sunk back where it had come with an evil grin but did not go back to sleep but just lay there waiting.

I dropped the still warm heart back into the ripped open chest and backed away a few feet. I couldn't belive what I had done.

"Come on we need to go now, we'll figure out what happened latter with RN but we need to go before more come." Said Kalist.

"Honestly Kalist if any more come Aaron can stand up for himself he was taking his time with that one." Said Kuraime who opened the door. They all walked out and began walking toward the road.

"It wasn't me." I said after 10 or 20 minuets.

"What?" asked Kalist.

"It wasn't me, some thing or someone was controlling me. I was just watching."

Kalist and Kuraime gave each other looks.

"Kuraime you should switch to your human form." Said Kalist who abviosly wanted to change the subject.

Kuraime switched to her human form, she had deep tan skin and back hair. The one thing that didn't change was her eye's which where still red and slits.

"Why don't you want to tell him?" she asked, her voice now even more silky.

Kalist looked down and away and whispered "If you want to tell him you can."

"Damn it Kalist it wasn't your fault! Why can't you get it through your thick skull!" she exclaimed.

"Um, and explanation would be nice?" I said cautiously.

Kuraime sighed "It started before you where born. All people have a spirit guardian, there have not been dragons for ages but then in the astral something clicked and a new generation was created, your generation. More than half of you are dragons, but some how when you received yours it was tainted but only enough to affect your guardian and to make it invisible. Over time he became more and more corrupt until it became out right evil at which point your spirit sealed it up until it became absolutely necessary to awaken. It was your guardian that had control of you. Kalist blames himself because he was one of the ones who detected the taint and he missed it in yours." She finished, her eye's now very sad and soft.

We stopped under a sheltered bus stop and waited for a bus. I sat down on the dry bench as I absorbed this new information.

"It has had an influence on you all your life. The thoughts of destruction, killing, and all the others came from it. Even though it was dormant it had been there long enough to taint you as well." Said Kalist

"But the problem with that is you have a healing, warrior soul. You wouldn't go down in corruption with out a fight." Said Kuraime.

"You fought with it but it still effected you resulting in your prowess in war strategies, destructive thoughts and the like." Kalist said sadly, "I'm sorry Aaron. You where given a false name to keep it inactive for as long as we could."

"Is there a way to destroy it?" I asked.

"Before now, no. But recently RN found a way to destroy it with out killing you, for if you kill some ones guardian they die as well. It turns out there is still a fragment of the good part of you guardian left. Lock away deep inside of you just waiting for the evil to be destroyed," Said Kuraime, "Oddly your good guardian is too a dragon but it is female, the corrupted one is male."

"Once we get you to the pick up point we will start teaching you how to fight with out your guardian."

The bus pulled up and we got on, paid and then sat down. There was only one other person on the bus, a man in a long black trench coat who was standing despite the open seats. The man gave me the chills, there was no way this guy was normal.

"Kuraime, that man. There's something odd about him."

"It's one of the tainted, its not human be careful."

I looked at the mans face consealed under the hood. Its eyes glowed green.

Once again on the same day something else woke that made my tainted guardian shrivel in fear. What ever it was it was purple. It filled him up, oddly I was still in control, and power began flooding my veins.

The man whipped of his cloak to reveal a mechanical body of a necrons. The Necron raised his gauss rifle and trained it on me. I charged at the necron and went way faster than I thought I ever could and plowed face first into the necron and we both went down. It managed to get a firm grip on my throat and began choking me with impossible strength. I began punching it repeatedly with my fist, on my second down swing a punching dagger appeared in my hand, it was made of purple energy and it sliced right through the necrons face, then chest, and then neck. Finally the thing died and let go of my neck.

I got off of it and went to sit back down looking at the purple punching dagger still in my hand. The Necron twitched then came back to life. I turned with out thinking and threw the dagger at the Necrons face. The blade sliced clear through its head and it finally went down for good, seeing as its head had been cut in two.

I turned to Kalist and Kuraime, "That was AWESOME!!!!"


End file.
